own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition 1
"Paint" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 10 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = | map year = Z1 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries }}Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition 1 is an event edition organised to determine the Own Asiavision Song Contest's best song after ten editions, respectively from Own Asiavision Song Contest 1 to Own Asiavision Song Contest 10. Thailand was chosen as the host country and the venue was the Impact Arena in Bangkok. Thirteen countries broadcast the concert and televoting in these countries decided the winner. The event was won by Qatari artist Dana, performing "Paint", who manage to receive 106 points, the singer had originally won the Contest for Qatar in Own Asiavision Song Contest 10. Second place went to "Why Not Love" performed by Taiwanese artiststs Rosie Yang and Ryan Yu, in the past they have won the Contest for Taiwan in Own Asiavision Song Contest 8. Third place got the Fijian entry "By My Side" performed by Paulini who won the competition for Fiji in the Own Asiavision Song Contest 7. Location 'Venue' IMPACT Muang Thong Thani is a complex consisting of an arena, convention centre and exhibition hall in suburban Bangkok, Thailand. It is located in Amphoe Pak Kret, Nonthaburi Province. The name of IMPACT stands for International Multi-Purpose Arena, Conference and Trade Complex so tradename is always capitalized. IMPACT Arena, Exhibitions and Convention Centre is currently the 2nd largest exhibition and convention venue in Asia with an indoor floorspace of over 140,000 square m. Its Challenger Hall is currently the world's largest column free exhibition hall. The venue hosts over 490 events and welcomes a visitorship of over 15 millions each year. 'Bidding phase' }}The hosting submissions started on 24 April 2016. Five countries applied to host the event. The countries which applied are Afghanistan, Australia, East Timor, Laos and Thailand. A bid from Kyrgyzstan had been planned, however this ended up being cancelled by the broadcaster. The host was selected through a poll. After some days of voting, Thailand was selected as the host of the event with 18 out of the 44 votes. 'Host City' Bangkok is the capital and most populous city of Thailand. It is known in Thai as Krung Thep Maha Nakhon, or simply About this sound Krung Thep. The city occupies 1,568.7 square kilometres (605.7 sq mi) in the Chao Phraya River delta in Central Thailand, and has a population of over 8 million, or 12.6 percent of the country's population. Over 14 million people (22.2 percent) live within the surrounding Bangkok Metropolitan Region, making Bangkok an extreme primate city, dwarfing Thailand's other urban centres in terms of importance. Participants Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Scoreboard International broadcasts and voting Thirteen countries from all Asia and Oceania broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. Also, for the first time, in this kind of event, the public voting was used. The participating countries were: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:OASC editions